


Sombra's Vacation

by psppwner300



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Drunk Sex, Ejaculate, F/F, F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psppwner300/pseuds/psppwner300
Summary: A Sombra vore story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overvore Story Collection #2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273116) by TrinitySlash. 



It was a warm day out in Florida. It was a nice welcome compared to the cold Russia the agents of Talon were just in. Sombra and Amélie Lacroix laid on lawn chairs in their two-piece bathing suits towards the front of the cruiser they were on, as they let the sun bask them in warmth. These two ladies easily ranked the most pretty among Talon, maybe even the world.

“Funny how your skin remains so blue while trying to tan,” Sombra laughed.

“Yeah, well, you tan enough and you’ll be burnt to a crisp black,” Lacroix quickly retorted, before she took another sip of her fifth or sixth martini. She wasn’t sure. “So, uh, thanks for the drinks.”

“No problemo amiga. I’m feeling pretty generous today.” Sombra made sure she only had one or two herself.

“You know, I’d never thought I’d say this, but...the end of your hair looks pretty good dyed orange. It matches well with your suit.”

Sombra smirked. She found it amusing how open Lacroix was when she was tipsy. _That last mission must have really stressed her out,_ she pondered.

“Thanks,” she replied. “So, what’s your relationship with Gabe like these days?”

“I would’ve figured you already knew, what with all the snooping that you do.”

Sombra giggled. “Yeah, true that. But still. I’m curious as to how you _really_ feel about him.”

“Um...well, he’s a little too old for my liking. And I think that as he ages, the more irritated he becomes.”

So they made small talk for a while, talking trash about the heroes of Overwatch, what kind of guys they were into, even going so far as to explain their backgrounds.

“How did you get that translocator again?” Lacroix asked.

“Glad you asked.” Sombra grabbed a silver-colored plate that was sitting on the table next to her and handed it to the French cold-blooded assassin. “Stole it from that monkey.”

Lacroix laughed as she smoothed her fingers around the edge of the plate. “’That monkey.’ Uncle Reaps should have been proud of you.”

“Yeah, well, that Reaps is never happy. Dude needs to actually chill for once and hang out with us.”

When Lacroix was done looking at the device, she tried to hand it back to the former gang member, but she held a hand up.

“It’s all yours,” she said.

“R-really? What am I going to do with it?”

“Keep it as a souvenir.”

For once in a lifetime, Lacroix grinned. “Man, you really _are_ being nice today.”

“Heh, I can say much the same about you, amiga.”

The sun was starting to set. Lacroix yawned. “Sleep deprivation does play its tricks.” She kept the translocator on her lap as she laid her head on the chair and slowly closed her eyes.

Sombra grinned. _You have it just where I want it._ She patiently waited for Lacroix to fall into a deep slumber. About forty-five minutes later, she pushed a button. Lacroix instantly vanished into a purple stream and transferred from where she was sleeping into Sombra’s insides, her stomach in particular. Sombra felt herself getting incredibly full and satisfied as Lacroix’s body materialized inside her, her stomach bloating and expanding almost all the way to infinity until it sandwiched the whole entire girl. The orange-colored bottom piece of her bathing suit snapped, unable to restrain her girthy hips.

Sombra let out a tremendous belch, thankful that it emptied out some air pockets, and started to rub her tan belly. “I don’t think I’m going to have to worry about eating any time soon,” she said in her native tongue, smoothing her fingers around her giant gut.

The thing was, Sombra had used reverse engineering on her translocator. She was able to digest her own beacon, before she came on the cruise, and whoever was holding onto her translocator, would get transferred to wherever the beacon was placed after pulling the trigger. And that place, right now, was her stomach.

“Sweet dreams,” Sombra said to her prey, before she looked beyond her gut and into the sunset on the horizon, laying her hands behind her head as her stomach growled and churned.

She was about to snooze herself before she heard footsteps. She turned her head and found a man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis, standing some distance away, staring at her.

“Joel?”

He seemed irritated that she called her by that. “Sombra?” he ushered in a slur, a bit tipsy himself, unable to utter anything more than that.

“What brings you around these parts?”

“Just wanted to take a look at the sun before it sets,” McCree replied. “But what the hell happened to you? You look like you just ate a thousand hot dogs all at once!”

“Are you calling me fat?” Her voice sounded angry.

McCree flushed in embarrassment. “N-no, ma’am. I didn’t mean it that way.” He started to develop a boner. “You pregnant er somethin’?”

“Yep,” Sombra lied. “Twin girls.”

McCree’s mind raced. _Who fucked her this time?_

“You wanna feel?” Sombra asked.

The question rung in McCree’s head. “U-uh, I got to go use the bathroom -”

“Do you really, now? I thought you came out here so you could see the sunset.” Sombra had a soft spot in her heart for cowboys. McCree didn’t respond.

“Come on. Come here and at least keep me some company.” Sombra rubbed the sides of her tummy in tight circles, smiling seductively at him.

McCree couldn’t help but stare at her and her titanic belly, his stiffy only getting worse with the way she rubbed her stomach. He didn’t know whether he should trust her or not. She was, in a way, his enemy. But, she was just so gorgeous, and if anything, his dick dictated him to walk towards her. He approached the end of the boat and leaned his arms on the railing, trying to let the sunset distract him from looking at the fat-but-at-the-same-time-sexy Latina laying just a few yards away from him.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

_Just her voice is so nice…_

“Yep,” McCree acknowledged.

“You know, the way you handle that revolver...let’s just say I would never want to get on your bad side. You are one bad-ass gunslinger.”

McCree laughed uncomfortably. “Just doin’ my job, ma’am.” He wished he had brought a beer with him.

“Come sit with me.” Sombra patted the chair next to hers. McCree turned around and looked at her. “Look, ma’am, uh, uh, I-I don’t want to be causin’ no trouble ‘round here -”

“Says who? You’re lucky enough I got you on this cruise. You know what kind of trouble you’d be in if Gabe caught your ass. Do you really have this much trouble being around women?” She laughed. McCree blushed. 

“Come on,” she said again. “I’m not going to bite. This is all I’m asking you to do to return me the favor.”

McCree hesitated, but slowly made his way toward the chair. He laid on his back carefully, hands folded on his chest.

Some time had elapsed before he heard her stomach churn. Sombra rubbed it once more. “Ooh, they’re kicking in there alright.” She kept rubbing, almost in a seductive manner, as she moaned and leaned her head to the side. “I know you want to feel them...”

The cowboy’s heart beat like a hummingbird. Her voice in his head. The way she was talking to him. The way she was rubbing her tummy. How bloated she was. How beautiful she looked. Or maybe she was just hacking him?

“You like me, don’t you?” she asked, as she tapped his rock hard penis that stuck out of his khakis like a pole.

“Y-yes,” McCree said in a trance. “You’re so pretty!”

Sombra laughed. “Thanks, cowboy. Come and feel me up.”

He got up, went in front of her, and laid a hand on her big tummy, running his fingers around the upper part. He felt the constant rumbling of her belly, but otherwise her skin was smooth as a baby’s bottom.

“Feels nice, right?”

“Yeeeesssss...”

“Go lower.”

Had he been sober, he might have been suspicious. But his senses were too dulled at the moment, his conscience failed to warn him of any moral danger. He got on his knees, placed an ear on her tummy.

“What do you hear?”

“Nothin’, really. I’m not feeling anything either.” 

“Hmm? That’s odd.”

McCree slowly moved his real hand and made gestures around Sombra’s soft belly, the smoothness of her rich tan skin giving him goosebumps. He started to do the same thing with his head as he circled it around her navel. His actions became more aggressive, licking her skin, kissing it, and constantly poking her navel with his finger. 

“You like doing that, huh?” Sombra asked.

“Yeah. It’s pretty deep.”

McCree felt her stomach vibrate as she laughed. He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, slide his belt off as he took all of his garments off.

“Mmm, you got quite the abs!” Sombra complimented. McCree ignored as his drunken trance kept him going with her fat stomach. A few moments later, he literally climbed her belly, lay face-down on it, and inserted his thick cock into her navel.

“W-what in the hell do you think you’re -”

McCree squinted with one eye as he ejaculated directly into her belly button. He could no longer hold himself up there as his body started to shut down, falling onto the wooden floor that was the cruise ship and landing on his sides. A broad smile crept up on his face as he observed the white liquid drip its way down Sombra’s stomach.

“Aw, man, I’m too fat to reach and lick your cum!” Sombra protested. She rubbed her belly once more in defeat, but it had no effect on the cowboy now.

McCree let out a weak laugh while still on the floor. “Y’know, uh, I can see your cunt -”

“Shut it, cowboy! You’d never be able to finger it. You’re lucky I don’t just shove you in there.”

He wanted to see if he actually could finger it, but was too weak to retaliate. “I bet you wish I could...” his voice trailed off.

Her pussy started to moisten when she heard those words. “Aww, does the cowboy finally want to talk to me?”

“Yeah. Hell, I’m surprised someone as good-lookin’ as you don’t got no belly piercin’.”

“I already got plenty of hardware in me,” Sombra replied. “Don’t need any more metal in my body interfering with my circuits.” She held a hand out as she started to hack her way through his mind. She had already done so earlier; she wanted to do it again for good measure. She idly wondered if his mind was partially augmented, because of his robotic arm. _Sex must suck for him because of that thing…_

“Hey, you want to be inside me and say hello to the girls directly?” she asked as the transfer was almost complete.

A “click” sound was heard before McCree responded. “Why, yes ma’am.” He was brainwashed. It had to be…

Sombra smirked. She grabbed the translocator, which magically appeared on the table next to her again, and threw it at the man. “Hold on to it.”

He grabbed the silver plate and stared at it in a half-dazed, half-curious look. Without any warning, the man vanished into that same purple stream as before, and made his way into Sombra’s already fat, thick, and juicy insides. Her stomach exploded as it bloated even wider than before, her belly growing and growing until it was half the size of a car. The poor chair underneath her could barely hold her expanded weight. She let out a large belch, louder and longer than before, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Now I _never_ will have to eat. And I got an excuse to never work again.” Sombra put her hands behind her head as she slouched in the chair. Her stomach sloshed and churned, vibrating as it tried to digest her prey. “How’s it going in there, buddy?”

“Feels purdy comfortable,” McCree replied, his voice sounding and feeling pretty funny to her. “Although, uh, I reckon ya only got one person in here. She looks a lot like Widowmaker too.”

“That’s because it is her.” Sombra chuckled. “When she wakes up you two can make out as much as you want. Just remember, that _I’m_ your number one. That’s why you’re inside me. You will forever be mine...”

“And I guess I will forever be yours. Te amo.”

Sombra smiled. “Love you too, cowboy.” She unburied one of her hands to nick at her teeth with her long fingernails, then nestled it back behind her head as the night came and she started to snooze.


End file.
